


It's All Fun and Games Until...

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's in the hospital. Strangely, he's not really minding it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Until...

It's ridiculous that he ended up here, and worse still that he has to stay overnight. It's just a broken arm, he's had way worse over the course of his lifetime. But for some reason they're also worried about a concussion, and Jensen (the traitor) hadn't defended him when the nurse had asked if Jared could be trusted to look after himself properly if they let him go home.

He remembers well enough the feeling of his arm snapping when he fell (literally) for Misha's on-set prank, but he doesn't recall hitting his head, so obviously, they're all just out to get him. And, okay fine, he guesses a slight memory malfunction could be _possible_ with a head injury, _if_ he had one. But still. It's the principle of the thing. He's a grown-ass man, he can look after himself, thank you very much.

Plus, being stuck in the hospital means that he's also stuck with Misha's hang-dog expression, because this is, apparently, all his fault, and the only way he can make amends is to sit there and look guilty and dejected all afternoon.

It's not a good look for Misha, for the record. Jared could have gone his whole life without ever having seen Misha Collins look like that.

For lack of something better to do, and in the hopes that it will get some sort of expression other than "What have I _done?_ ", Jared reaches out with his good arm and pokes Misha in the stomach. What he gets is a slow blink and a headtilt.

"What was that for?" Misha asks, slowly.

Jared mentally cheers, because hey, look! It _speaks!_ "Just 'cause," he says, slurring a teeny tiny bit because he's on some pretty decent drugs right now.

This is normally the part where Misha would retaliate with some well-timed barbed comment, or a pinch on the ass designed to make Jared yelp. Instead, he sighs, looks back down and fiddles with the blanket on Jared's bed.

" _Dude_ ," Jared says, because god _damn_ , he can't _take_ it anymore.

Misha's eyes dart up, and he looks startled. "What? What's wrong? Should I go? I can go…"

And the idiot actually half-stands, like Jared is going to let him leave the room thinking he's the world's worst excuse for a human being. He grabs for Misha's jacket sleeve and tugs. Keeps tugging until Misha is forced to either sit down on the bed or end up sprawled ass-up over it. Jared, personally, wouldn't mind Option #2, but he's okay with Misha keeping some of his dignity. For now.

"First of all," Jared says the second Misha's butt hits the bed, "stop looking like you killed a puppy or something, Jesus. It's not the end of the world."

"But –"

"Hey! Not done." Jared makes sure the look he gives Misha is very stern. Very. Stern. "Second of all, if you feel _that_ bad about it, the best thing you could possibly do to apologize is to sneak me in some cheeseburgers." He waggles his eyebrows and gives what he hopes is a winning smile. Misha's lips twitch like he almost wants to grin. It's a start. "And third of all…"

He tugs again (vaguely thinking that he could get used to that), and Misha topples toward him like a domino. Jared catches him before he can land on Jared's slightly battered left arm, and then he angles his head and captures Misha's mouth in what he's proud to say is a _hell_ of a kiss, in spite of (or maybe because of) the drugs. Misha squawks and flails a little, but it doesn't take much effort on Jared's part before he's melting against him completely.

 _Mission accomplished_ , Jared thinks smugly. He reluctantly pulls away after he feels that enough time has passed, and takes satisfaction in the tiny sound Misha makes.

"Wha…" Misha at a loss for words is also a pretty wonderful thing to behold.

Jared adopts a look of pure angelic innocence. It's an expression he's perfected over the years, and it's always served him well. "I'm not going to be allowed to sleep for hours," he tells Misha, pouting a bit. "I think I deserve to be kept entertained, don't you?"

Misha blinks a few times, clearly at a loss and still reeling in a post-Padalecki-kiss daze, and _oh, yeah_.

Jared could definitely get used to this, broken bones or not.


End file.
